


My porcelain demon

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inu yokai, My demon, descriptive, no lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagome's true feelings for one of our two beloved dog demons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My porcelain demon

We are walking down a path that we know nothing about, in a time that is dangerous and where at any moment we could die. I realized this a long time ago but I couldn't help but to feel something more, something that made my heart ache, something that made my soul sing with desire. That silver mane reminded me of the moon, those golden eyes seemed like jewels, the maroon markings that lay jagged on your pale skin, tell me why do you look like such a precious doll? Your claws are lethal, yet your hands so delicate. Your name sends terror in the hearts of demons, yet makes mine swell. Your presence make grown men run and demons take flight, yet I want to draw you in close and bask in your gaze. Your words are ice, yet under that is a warmth I yearn to know. Given the chance I would follow you to the icy hands of death itself! For a kiss I would give you my world. For an embrace I would give you the stars, oh but for one night with you my gentle demon...I would give to you my heart.


End file.
